The major goal of our laboratory continues to be the development and evaluation of immunologic reagents in therapy of patients with cancer. A major aspect of our current work involves the evaluation of the two novel T cell growth factors, IL-4 and IL-7. IL-4 has been administered to over 73 patients in 84 treatment courses. Administration of IL-4 is associated with dose-related toxicity and evidence of a vascular leak syndrome. Both partial and complete responses have been noted in patients with melanoma and renal cell cancer have been noted in patients receiving combinations of IL-2 and IL-4. IL-4 has profound effects on human monocytes including decreased expression of several phenotypic markers including the phosphoinositol-glycan linked CD14 while leaving other monocyte antigens such as CD13 unaltered. Functionally it decreases ADCC mediated by such cells both in vitro and in vivo induces the expression of CD23, the low affinity FC receptor for IGE. IL-7 has been evaluated for its role in T cell expansion and induction of the human lymphokine activated killer cell. It appears that IL-7 does indeed serve as a major T cell growth factor causing the proliferation of both activated T cells as well as large granular lymphocytes. The latter cells once stimulated with IL-7 produce IL-4 bioactivity as well as causes them to be stimulated to produce LAK activity. Ongoing studies in the administration of murine monoclonal antibodies to over 40 patients including L6, 17-lA and B72.3 are in progress. These studies have demonstrated that high doses of antibody can be given safely in association with IL-2 and that increased ADCC is mediated by cells obtained from patients receiving IL-2 in the context of our monoclonal antibody protocols. TGF beta has been evaluated in its ability to augment or alter the growth of human tumor infiltrating lymphocytes and a biologic assay has been modified to allow its ready assessment.